noirfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Thread of Fate
Synopsis Kirika wakes up on a bed with Mireille pointing a gun at her. The two share a long stare as Kirika tells her to do it. She then thanks her for putting up with her and closes her eyes. Mireille is breathing heavily and her eyes are watery. Two men are standing around another man tied to a pole, questioning him about who they got to kill their leader until he gives them a name. He's shooting someone else and then gives the man a name: Noir. He says that's all the names they know, and that Noir is a servant of God and the highest order of assassins. He then says that they defiled the lands with blood. And the other larger man shoots him. Kirika is in the car holding a wound on her side. Mireille tells her that she has to pull herself together unless they miss their plane. She says working as an assassin means making a clean getaway too. She then asks if Kirika's ok before making a joke that if she got killed she would be free of Kirika. Kirika says that's true. Kirika appears at the door of a sleeping man in his bed. She pulls the trigger on her gun twice before walking out the door, only to be shot in the side. She turns around and shoots once again before limping outside. A group of men are standing around many computers talking about Noir being the reaper of death and how they've heard of it. The large man from before says that they'll kill Noir. Mireille left her car outside the building and is bringing Kirika up the stairs with her. While they're walking up, Kirika tells Mireille that she lost her ID card. She said she thinks she lost it when she got shot and couldn't throw it away even though she knew it wasn't the real her. Mireille tells her to just be quiet with a shocked look on her face. She remembers when she came to, and that all her records and name are lies. She's standing in school, looking down at her ID card before falling into a black pit in her school girl outfit, which ends up being her lying on the bed in the rickety place they stopped at. Mireille turns on the sink, finding no water coming out as she stares into the mirror. The fan is moving and Mireille closes her eyes, thinking to herself that she still might be able to make it if she goes alone. The scene ties into the beginning, with Mireille pointing her gun at Kirika. The pockets watch song plays, showing item on the ground from the flashback when Mireille was younger. As Mireille stares, you hear a gunshot and her past scene plays. Mireille drops her arm to the ground and it shows Kirika's face. There's a hole in the pillow next to her head. Mireille asks if she really thought she'd let her die so easily, and tells her that she needs her to find out about the Soldats, but once she finds out she will kill her. Kirika closes her eyes, saying that she forgot. A few men break into their car, finding a bloody seat where Kirika sat. A telephone rings at an airplane; Mireille was the one calling and hangs up, laughing as she goes over to pick up her groceries. Mireille hides as a caravan car goes by with many people. She gasps, dropping her items and running down the street, looking at them going down the road. The men have broken into the house and come in pointing their guns at Kirika. They realize that it's the killer, recognizing that she's just a girl and know it's the killer by the wound. She is dragged out and tossed into the back of their car while Mireille watches from the rooftops. A man finds her ID card. Mireille sits on the rooftop with the pocket watch open and the song playing in the background as she remembers back to her childhood incident again, going as far as to see three bodies lying on the ground in pools of their blood with the pocket watch sitting in between all of them. She closes the pocket watch and looks out. Women are talking about a phone when Mireille comes out and shoots at them. They are a little astounded because when they look back, no one is there. The large man from before hangs up a phone looking angry. The purple dressed lady is kneeling in a building with a large candle burning before her, speaking: It is the name of an ancient fate. Two maidens who govern death. To the depths of Hell's fire their black souls lure the lost children. As the lady looks behind her, another girl stands, watching her. The men are watching the wounded Kirika sleeping on the ground, asking if this is the reaper. The large man says that she's connected to Noir, no doubt. He says she wreaks of the scent of death. The man who picked up the ID says it's her, pulling it out and saying he found it. He tosses it to her and says it's her picture ID, saying he had it translated. They ask her if it's her real name or an alias and if she's an associate of Noir. The large man says she will confess as she burns in the fires of fell. As she reaches out grab her ID, the large man steps on her hand, yelling at her about how she killed their leader. Kirika makes hurt sounds as it sounds like the man is beating her. The man that found her ID looks on a little afraid. Two shots come down from the roof, and two men die in the courtyard. Mireille jumps down. She walks into a building and says "Hi" with a smile. Kirika is lying on the floor beaten with her hand around her stomach. The man that found her ID asks if she's dead, the large man says he won't let her off that easy. The ID man asks if she's dead, to which he says they saw her. The ID man calls some other people and receives no answer; Mireille has killed them, as is evident by the palm open hand on the floor. The ID man walks down the hallway with a gun out. As the men walk out the room away from Kirika, she mutters "Noir Nom jadis." The ID man walks towards the computer room and sees all the dead bodies. Mireille appears behind him. He notices and turns, drawing his gun, she shoots him once and he falls to the ground dead. She stands above him, reloading her gun. M: Let me tell you a little secret. The code name noir refers to more than one. ID: Noir... M: Yes, an assassin' unit made of two. She shoots him again, killing him. Back at the place where Kirika is being held. She still speaks K: Noir, it is the name of two maidens They ask what she is talking about She recites what was said earlier before jumping up, swiping the larger man with the ID card she picks up. Mireille comes in and shoots the other two men. The larger man's earring falls out. They are all dead. Kirika speaks while on the ground, holding her wound. K: In the end, a lie is always a lie. I thought I knew that from the beginning. Mireille, who am I? Mireille pulls out a flare gun outside in the desert, shooting it off into the air. M: The thread that binds you and I is black, of this I'm sure. Blacker than pitch, blacker than night, blacker than darkness itself. Nav Category:Episodes